Die neue Freundin
Die neue Freundin ist die 14. Epsiode der 7. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Webber stellt Meredith vor eine schwierige Entscheidung: Er bittet sie, als Co-Wissenschaftlerin an einer Diabetes-Studie teilzunehmen, die auf den Grundlagen der medizinischen Forschung ihrer Mutter basiert. Meredith ist aber sehr glücklich mit ihrer Alzheimer-Forschungsreihe und ist nun hin- und hergerissen. Callie, Owen und April behandeln den jungen Randy, der mit seinem Kumpel eine Menschenschleuder gebaut hatte. Diese funktionierte nicht richtig und hat Randy gegen eine Mauer katapultiert. Während der Behandlung wird Randy von seinem Freund gefilmt, um das Video dann ins Internet zu stellen. Callie und Owen finden das gar nicht lustig. Durch die Schwangerschaft spielen Callies Hormone verrückt und sie reagiert extrem genervt auf Aprils Stimme und ihre permanente gute Laune. Thatcher, der Vater von Lexie und Meredith, wird eingeliefert, weil er offensichtlich Merediths Leber nicht verträgt. Im Schlepptau hat er seine neue Freundin, die sich große Sorgen macht. Lexie ist schockiert: Dani ist gerade mal ungefähr so alt wie Lexie selbst. In der Pädiatrie geht es währenddessen rund. Alex betreut ein Ehepaar, dessen ungeborenes Baby einen schweren Herzfehler hat und ein Spenderorgan benötigt. Dieses soll von einem hirntoten Baby kommen. Alex hält die Gynäkologin Lucy für eine Krankenschwester, flirtet mit ihr und macht einen unpassenden Kommentar über das hirntote Baby, das Lucy zur Welt gebracht hat. Lucy macht ihm klar, in welcher Position sie steht, und zieht Alex von dem Fall ab. Dieser beschwert sich bei Arizona, doch die ist auf Lucys Seite. Callie ist unterdessen genervt von Mark und Arizona. Die beiden haben ihr Koffeinverbot erteilt, an welches sich Callie nur widerwillig hält. In der OP von Randy hält sie es nicht mehr aus. Nachdem nun auch April und Owen von der Schwangerschaft erfahren haben, lässt Callie sich einen Kaffee bringen. Zwischen Mark und Lexie herrscht Funkstille, doch Mark ist sehr besorgt. So heuert er Jackson als Spion an und verspricht ihm OPs. Zunächst hat Jackson nur die Information, dass Lexies Vater im Krankenhaus ist. Mark gibt ihm einen Tipp, mehr aus Lexie rauszukriegen. Es funktioniert tatsächlich und Lexie schüttet Jackson ihr Herz aus... Lucy und Alex beobachten die Transplantation des Babys von der Galerie aus. Lucy macht Alex klar, dass er nie wieder über tote Babys herziehen soll. Er könne sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Qual es für die Mutter ist, ein totes Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Später beobachten Lucy und Arizona Alex, der das Baby nach der OP besucht. Lucy staunt, dass er so besorgt ist, obwohl er von dem Fall abgezogen wurde. Arizona bestätigt, dass Alex eigentlich ein guter Kerl ist und sie ihm beibringt, nicht mehr so ein Arsch zu sein. Da Callie bei den Abstimmungen über den Kaffeekonsum immer eins zu zwei gegen Mark und Arizona unterlegen war, hat sie sich etwas ausgedacht: Nicht nur sie selbst hat eine Stimme, sondern auch das Baby und ihre Vagina. Somit gewinnt Callie (ihrer Ansicht nach) die Abstimmung drei zu zwei und darf nun einen Kaffee am Tag trinken. Musik *'Speed of Sound' von Communist Daughter *'Everything at Once '''von ''Lenka *'Soundtrack to the End '''von ''Communist Daughter *'I Want a House '''von ''Twin Sister Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Michael Jackson und spielt auf das Alter von Thatchers neuer Freundin an. Intro Die schwerste Lektion für einen Arzt ist es, Prioritäten zu setzen. Wir sind dafür ausgebildet, alles dafür zu tun, um Leben zu retten. Auch wenn wir zum Beispiel ein Bein amputieren müssen, um ein Leben zu retten, tun wir es ohne zu zögern. Das ist keine einfache Aufgabe, denn man kommt immer wieder zu der Frage: "Wo liegen die Risiken?". "Was werden wir verlieren oder gewinnen?". Im Endeffekt sind wir nur Spieler, die versuchen Haus und Hof nicht zu verspielen. Outro Die Chirurgie ist ein Spiel mit hohem Risiko. Doch egal wie hoch die Risiken sind, früher oder später muss man auch mal was aus dem Bauch heraus entscheiden. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kommt man dann sogar dorthin, wo man eigentlich hingehört. Zitate *Callie: Was ist das für'n Zeug? *Arizona: Das ist ein Grünkohl-Apfelsaft-Smoothie. Vergiss die Heißhungerattacken. Wir sollten das Baby mit Vitaminen versorgen und die haben wir da drin! *Callie: Ja und Klumpen auch. Ich will kein klumpiges Zeug, ich will meinen Kaffee! Mark, sag dieser Frau, ich darf am Tag einen koffeinhaltigen Kaffee trinken! *Mark: Ja, na klar! *Arizona: Mark, du weißt aber, dass es Studien gibt, die Koffein für Frühgeburten und ein niedriges Geburtsgewicht verantwortlich machen. *Mark: Das grüne Zeug sieht lecker aus. Los, runter damit! *Callie: Okay, ihr zwei könnt mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich essen oder trinken darf. *Arizona: Das versuchen wir doch gar nicht, aber du bist schwanger! Du wirst dich umstellen müssen. Du solltest dich besser ernähren und nicht mehr so viel arbeiten. Und wenn es dir hilft, verzichten wir auch auf Koffein! *Callie: Das würde mir nicht helfen. *Mark: Wie wärs's wenn wir abstimmen? Hand hoch, wer dafür ist, dass Callie Kaffee trinken darf. (Callie hebt die Hand) ''Hand hoch, wer für's grüne Zeug ist. ''(Arizona und Mark heben die Hand) '' *Arizona: Los, trink schon! *Alex: Tja, also, ich dachte ich kenn alle Schwestern auf dieser Station. Wie konnt ich dich übersehen? *Lucy: Da hab ich wohl einfach Glück gehabt! *Alex: Ich bin Alex Karev. *Lucy: Nett. *Alex: Und wie heißt du? *Lucy: Werd ich dir bestimmt nicht sagen! *Alex: Darf ich auch erfahren, wieso nicht? *Lucy: Weil ich dazu keine Lust hab! *Alex: Okay, gib mir doch bitte eine von den Krankenakten. Ich hab gehört, ihr habt 'n Schreihals mit Mus im Kopf. *Lucy: Sagtest du Mus? *Alex: Ausgeknockt, oder gehirntot. Wir haben einen Säugling mit hypoplastischem Linksherzsyndrom, also schlug der Transplantationskoordinator das... *Lucy: Das Baby mit Mus im Kopf als Spender vor. *Alex: Ja! *Lucy: Aha. So und jetzt werd ich dir sagen, wer ich bin. Ich bin DOKTOR Lucy Fields. Ich hab dieses ausgeknockte Kind entbunden. Danke, dass du in meiner Wunde bohrst. Ich werde mit dem Koordinator reden und du kannst jetzt gehen. *Alex: Komm schon, musst du gleich so unhöflich sein? *Lucy: Ich unhöflich?? Du darfst die Neugeborenen-Intensiv nicht mehr betreten! Wie findest du das? *Alex: Du kannst mir das nicht untersagen! *Lucy: Willst du's herausfinden? *April: Hüftgelenksluxation! Frakturen in Femur, Radius, der Rippen und der Mittelhandknochen. Okay, ich würd sagen, wie legen los und renken ihm erst mal die Hüfte ein!! *Callie: Kepner, Sie müssen irgendwie anders reden! *April: Äh, wie bitte? *Callie: Ihre Stimme, sie ist ähm... Reden Sie einfach anders! *April: Wie jetzt, mit 'nem Akzent oder so? *Callie: Vergessen Sie es. Holen Sie mir einen Muffin aus der Cafeteria, ja? Ich will einen, der ordentlich süß ist und einen Kaffee! ''(April geht los) ''Warten Sie, äh nein! Verdammt, keinen Kaffee! *April: Okay. ''(Geht wieder los) *Callie: Nein, wissen Sie was? Oh doch! Kaffee bitte. *April: Sehr gern. (Geht wieder los) *Callie: Verdammte Scheiße, Nein! Keinen Kaffee! *April: Ganz sicher? *Callie: Ja, keinen Kaffee. Los, gehen Sie. *April: Ist gut. (Geht um die Ecke, kommt kurz darauf wieder zurück) ''Wollen Sie den Muffin trotzdem, oder... *Callie: Ja!! *Jackson: Und jetzt? *Mark: Jetzt: Ich operiere weiter und Sie düsen los und finden raus, was mit Lexie los ist. *Jackson: Wie bitte? *Mark: Sie ist durcheinander. Finden Sie heraus warum. Sie wollen doch assistieren, also assistieren Sie! Benutzen Sie Ihren Avery-Charme. *Jackson: Dr. Sloan, ich... *Mark: Ich hab heut Nachmittag noch 'n paar Rhinoplastiken. Wenn Sie mir diesen Gefallen tun, könnte es sein, dass ich Ihnen eine davon überlasse. *Jackson: Okay. *(Callie gießt sich Kaffee ein) Arizona: Oh, was machst du da? *Callie: Ähhhh, also ich hab das recherchiert und diese Studien wiesen Geburtsfehler bei Ratten nach. Ich bin keine Ratte, also... Bestätige ihr das! *Teddy: Ich finde ein Kaffee... *Arizona: Wir haben abgestimmt! *Callie: Äh, ich muss gleich einen mit einem Haufen Frakturen operieren. Wenn ich Pech hab, dauert das Stunden! Die Situation hat sich völlig verändert und Mark ist nicht da, also kriegen wir keine Mehrheit. Es geht nicht ohne Koffein!! *Arizona: Hm, okay. Wenn du Koffein so nötig hast, Calliope. Von mir aus. Du bist erwachsen. Du triffst deine eigenen Entscheidungen. ''(Teddy amüsiert sich) *Callie: Das ist wahr! Also. (nimmt den Becher an die Lippen, kann aber nicht trinken. Arizona schüttelt den Kopf. Teddy ist gespannt, was jetzt passiert) ''Och, verdammte Scheiße!! Das ist nicht fair! Du bist so gemein!! Ohh... ''(Geht aus dem Raum) *Teddy: Du hast diese Schuldgefühl-Nummer, die Mütter haben, ganz gut drauf, dafür, dass du ja eigentlich keine sein willst. *Arizona: Ich vertrete einfach meine Meinung. Ich bin ja vorher nicht mal gefragt worden, denn ich hätte ganz sicher nicht Mark Sloan als Vater ausgesucht! Also wenn ich da mitmache, werd ich auch was sagen! (Trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee) ''Oh Gott, tut das gut!! *Cristina: Verdammte Scheiße, war deine Mutter schlau! *Alex: Truck, Kammer, Löffel. *Jackson: Drei von drei! *Cristina: Verdammt, das ist total gut! *Alex: Was, besser als das hier? Also ehrlich, Meredith: Um das hier zu versauen, müsstest du schon an Alzheimer gestorben sein. *Meredith: Ich weiß noch nicht, wofür ich mich entscheide. *Cristina: Ist doch klar: Mutter-Tochter-Duo heilt Haupttodesursache! Ich bin voll neidisch, obwohl ich 'ne Herztransplantation bei 'nem Baby mache, das noch nicht mal auf der Welt ist! *Alex: Würdest du bitte die Klappe halten? *Cristina: Wer sollte hier lieber die Klappe halten? Ich hab kein Mus im Kopf! *Alex: Ach scheiße, ich betreu den Fall seit Monaten. Ich lass das nicht auf mir sitzen! *Lexie: Meredith, komm mit und siehr dir Dad an! *Meredith: Was, will er etwa noch mehr Organe? *Lexie: Keine Ahnung, er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine 20-jährige zu küssen! *Jackson: Bringt dich das durcheinander? Willst du drüber reden? *Lexie: Nein! *Jackson: Ganz wie du willst. Ich geh dann mal 'n bisschen operieren. *Lexie: Meredith! *Meredith: Ich kann mich nicht um Dad kümmern, ich hab Mom an der Backe! *Cristina: Los, gehen wir zu ihm! Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er knutscht grad wieder mit der 20-jährigen Verlobten! *Lexie: Die wollen sicher nicht heiraten! *Cristina: Ganz sicher, Lexie? *Lexie: Meredith, bitte! *Meredith: Wenn's sein muss! *Jackson: Sie scheint doch gar nicht so übel zu sein. *Lexie: Ohh... *Jackson: Hunger? ''(schiebt ihr Erdnussbutter-Toffees hin) *Lexie: Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Und nein danke. Die ist furchtbar. *Jackson: Genau. *Lexie: Wusstest du das? Meine Schwester ist 'ne Idiotin! (isst ein Toffee) '' *Jackson: Ich ähm... *Lexie: Gib ihm deinen Segen! Was für'n Schwachsinn! Er darf glücklich und zufrieden sein! Und was ist mit mir? Alle treffen große, lebensverändernde Entscheidungen und denken gar nicht daran, was mit mir passiert, was ich empfinde! ''(Jackson schiebt ihr noch mehr Toffees hin) ''Weißt du, die tun immer so, als wär ich ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens, dabei hab ich überhaupt nichts zu melden!! Sie gründen neue Familien und ich werde erst eingeweiht, wenn's beschlossene Sache ist! Toll oder? ''(Isst noch einen Toffee) ''"Hey Lexie! Weißt du was? Ne tätowierte Nutte wird deine neue Mutter". "Hey Lexie! Ich werde Vater und du musst dich jetzt damit abfinden". *Jackson: Warte, dein Vater bekommt ein Kind? ''(Legt ihr noch einen Toffee hin) *Lexie: Nein, nein, nicht mein Dad. Mark! Mark wird ein Baby bekommen. Und er hat mich gefragt, was ich darüber denke. Er hat mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, schon wieder! Er lässt mich einfach zurück, schon wieder! Das war's dann wohl, oder? Ich meine zwangsläufig. Aber er fehlt mir! Ach, scheiße verdammt. (Isst noch einen Toffee) Die tätowierte Nutte von meinem Vater ist nicht die Blöde, sondern ich! *Jackson: Vielleicht wär's 'n guter Anfang, wenn du nicht immer "tätowierte Nutte" zu ihr sagen würdest. *Lexie: Du hast recht! Danke für's Zuhören. *Jackson: Immer gern. *Arizona: Hey. *Lucy: Ich hab ihn heute Morgen von der Station verwiesen. Am liebsten würd ich gleich hingehen und ihn rausschmeißen. *Arizona: Ja, Karev zu bestrafen ist auch eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Er ist 'n ungehobelter Klotz, aber er sitzt auch oben in der Galerie und beobachtet eine OP, obwohl er von dem Fall abgezogen wurde. Ich bring ihm bei, nicht so 'n Arsch zu sein. Um seine Patienten kümmert er sich allein. Ist es Ihnen eigentlich erlaubt, jemanden von der Station zu verweisen? *Lucy: Äh, keine Ahnung! *Mark: Wir haben was Schönes gekocht! Extra für dich! *Callie: Und was? *Arizona: Ähm gegrillte Hühnerbrust und dazu gibt es braunen Reis und Brokkoli. Ist das Kaffee?? *Callie: Ja, ist es! Und jetzt hört gut zu! Die Dinge laufen jetzt anders, klar? Und äh, deshalb ess ich auch das Hühnchen, obwohl ich für ein fettes Erdnussbuttersandwich töten würde. *Arizona: Toll, ich bin... *Callie: Oh, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Wenn wir das Stimmrecht durchziehen wollen, dann gilt ab jetzt 'n neues System. Wir alle haben auf jeden Fall eine Stimme, aber außerdem darf das Baby noch mitstimmen! Da ich dieses Baby beherberge, werde ich für sie oder ihn abstimmen. Und da ich dieses Baby aus einem sehr kleinen Loch meines Körpers pressen werde, kriegt meine Vagina auch noch 'ne eigene Stimme! So, das sind drei Stimmen für uns und zwei für euch! Ohh, und eine wichtige Sache wär da noch: Wir haben ja jetzt die Mehrheit, also bestimme ich, dass ich auf jeden Fall jeden Tag einen normalen koffeinhaltigen Kaffee trinken darf! Denn nach dem, was ich gelesen hab, ist das auf jeden Fall in Ordnung, zumindest bist zur Stillphase. So, will es jemand mit meiner Vagina-Stimme aufnehmen? *Mark: Nein, danke. *Arizona: Nö. *Callie: Großartig. Ohh wir stimmen auch für eine Fußmassage von Mark! *Mark: Ich hol schnell das Öl. *.Arizona: Okay, ich würd sagen, ein Erdnussbuttersandwich ist wohl machbar, wenn du den Brokkoli ist! *Callie: Alles klar. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode